kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Can Piss Off More People?
''Who Can Piss Off More People? ''is the third episode of the fifth season. The guys must provoke anger in any people they may come across. The person to anger the most amount of people before the competition time ends is the winner. The Competition The show is introduced by Kenny and another strange man on the couch. Kenny introduces this new mustachioed man as "Ted Kaczynski. the Unabomber". His identity is revealed when he speaks in Spenny's voice. His explanation for the costume is the simple matter of not wanting to be recognized as Spenny while pissing people off, thereby ruining his reputation. After they establish the rules, Kenny informs Spenny of a missing one, and promptly tears off Spenny's prosthetic nose, ruining the makeup. Spenny's reaction earns Kenny a point. Spenny attempts to start a fight in retaliation, but Kenny remains quite calm throughout the ordeal. Spenny demands a point anyways. Spenny shows off some letters he's pre-written to give to the people he will piss off as an apology. After he reads them out, two of his crew claim that the letter in and of itself pissed them off, giving Spenny two points. He then makes up a new and decidedly flimsy disguise with a blonde wig, mustache and sunglasses. Kenny has taken to annoying his crew, but they all feign delight at his antics. He moves on to the production office and pisses off the four women there. Spenny practises acting like a jerk in front of his mirror as a way of disassociating himself from his character. They both seperately make their way into the city, Kenny pissing people off on the way by honking at them. Spenny has enlisted the help of a friend to help him be a jerk. He hands out a few pointers, but Spenny questions their lack of logic ("So what's wrong with feminism?"), although he eventually is able to piss people off. Meanwhile, Kenny has decided to piss off a bunch of players at a baseball diamond by stealing their ball. He gets beat up for it. Spenny's friend's advice really begins to work when Spenny decides to wear a poster reading "women are stupid". After it gets torn off, his friend, like a jerk, decides to leave Spenny to his own devices. Kenny has realized his mistake in pissing off random people and has entered a women's self defense class, where he, while wearing padding, pisses them off in exchange for being a live test dummy. He gives up on this tactic when the points-to-pain ratio proves too low. As Spenny makes his way to his next piss-off hot spot, he comes across a truck blocking his way, and decides to cause a scene. The people behind him honk in anger and he apologizes to the men loading the truck for his behavior, but they don't want to hear any excuses. Spenny flees the scene, stating that it would be impossible for Kenny to piss off more than ten people, as Spenny has just done. Kenny has returned home and is in too much pain to continue pissing people off the way he is. He decides he must think up new ways off angering enormous amounts of people. Spenny, still in the city, has dressed up as a cop and hands out tickets to unwitting people. Kenny has returned to the city with his devised new methods, and puts his first into action: parking the production van in the middle of a large intersection, pretending it has engine trouble, and slip away as the crowd gathers around it. This event awards Kenny more points than either have amassed so far combined. Spenny has somehow come into possession of an ice cream truck, and pisses people off by charging outrageous amounts of money for tiny amounts of ice cream. He decides to abandon the idea when he insists on a man taking his cone, and the man retaliates violently. Kenny has gone to the Rogers Centre where the Toronto Blue Jays are facing off the Seattle Mariners. he pisses off the Torontonians by cheering for the Mariners. He draws so much attention to himself that the Blue Jays' mascot, Ace, escorts him to highest seats, and away from fans. Kenny starts a fight with Ace, which is projected to the livid Toronto fans on the Jumbotron. The Rogers Centre's maximum capacity being in the 48,000's, Kenny has made more than enough points to win the competition ten times over. Spenny, still thinking inside the box, decides to scare people by jumping out at them from an alley. Kenny is made aware of this tactic and drives an old woman to the alley, where she is startled as she walks by Spenny, and she causes a scene. Spenny is berated by a passing cyclist, who tells him and the crew to leave. Kenny has taken to relaxing on a boardwalk and sipping on a drink. His crew ask him why he's no longer focussing on the competition, and he points out their mistake in the sky: Kenny has hired an airplane to fly over Toronto for one hour displaying the message "Jesus Sucks". Kenny calls Spenny and draws his attention to the plane. Spenny gives up the competition, aware that he could never beat Kenny's record of 2.5 million people, the population of Toronto. An audio clip from a radio show featuring Kenny as a guest reveals that he convinced the airplane company to fly said message by telling them that his (imaginary) friend Jesus (as in the Spanish name) was getting married, and he flew said message as a joke.